This invention relates to a heddle having a metallic shaft and end loops that serve to hold the heddle on the heddle carrying rods of a heddle frame, the oscillating movement of which causes the heddle to make a lifting movement relative to the heddle carrying rods and to hit one or the other of its end loops against at least one of the heddle carrying rods.
The hitting of the end loops, particularly against the edges of the heddle carrying rods, at each up-and-down movement of the heddle frame, is one of the many sources of noise on a weaving machine responsible for the noise prevailing in a weaving shed.